The Move
by Mistress Xandria
Summary: 2nd part of "The never thought of love" read and reveiw


Hey!!! Xan here... yes, I know I haven't written lately.. Well, this is part 2 of the never thought of love. I wrote this back when I wrote the first part.. I just haven't had time to fix it up.. Well, here ya go.  
  
Title: The Move  
Author: Xan (LeeLee@sailorjupiter.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: I don't own many things in this.. so don't sue me.... Cause even if you do all you'll get it a crappy backpack, a few school books, a pen or two, and a computer on the verge of crashing.. Teehee  
  
  
  
THE MOVE!!!  
  
It was two weeks after the BBMAK concert that Lita, Andrew,   
Serena, and Darien had gone too. Lita went out to her mailbox and   
pulled out the mail. There was an orange paper.   
It read:  
Big party. Food, dance, fun, and pool. It's at JC's house on the 27th.   
Come and have fun. RSVP...  
  
Lita walked into her apartment and called Andrew.  
"Hello?" Andrew answered.  
"Hi, what's up?" Lita replied.  
"Oh nothing much. What's up with you?" Andrew asked.  
"Oh nothing. I just checked the mail. Did you get a thing from   
JC about his big party?" Lita replied.   
A: "Yeah? Do you want to go?"   
L: "Are you going?"  
A: "If you are?"  
L: "OK, It's in 1 week."  
A: "Ok, I'll call JC and tell him we are coming."  
L: "Ok, thanks."  
A: "No problem. So uh what are you doing this afternoon?"  
L: "Well, I was going to clean but my plans can be moved."  
A: "How about coming over here? We could get a movie."  
L: "Ok, I'll be right over."  
A: "Ok, love ya Lee Lee."  
L: "love ya too." They hung up. Lita put on her shoes and   
grabbed her swim suit cause Andrew has a hot tub and she didn't know if   
might need it. She went out to her 2001 Chrysler seabring convertible   
(green of course) and drove over to Andrew.  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^* Andrew's house after he hung up the phone*^*^*^  
  
After Andrew hung up that phone it started to ring again.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey Andy what's up?" Darien replied.  
"Oh Lee is coming over in a few. We are going to watch a movie."   
Andrew explained.  
D: "Oh, I was going to see if you wanted to go to the movies but   
maybe tomorrow,"   
A: "Ok, do you want Lee to come?"   
D: "Sure," Lita started to knock on the door.  
A: "Hang on Lee is here,"  
D: "Actually I need to go so bye"  
A: "Bye" They hung up. Andrew walked over to the door.  
"Hi," Lita said.  
"Hi Lee Lee," Andrew said as he let her in.   
"So what do you want to do?" Lita asked.  
"Well, I don't know. Go into the hot tub maybe?"  
"Ok, I brought my suit. I'll go change,"  
"Ok, I will too." Andrew and Lita went to go change. Andrew in   
His room, and Lita in the bathroom. Andrew came out in his black trunks   
and Lita soon after him came out in a green string bikini (She's 18 ok   
peoples).   
"WOW, Lita you look REALLY good in that," Andrew complemented.   
*She looks so perfect and just beautiful* he thought  
"Thank you," Lita replied.  
"Do you want some music?" Andrew asked.  
"Sure," Lita replied. Andrew put in some of the most romantic   
music he had which was actually the soundtrack to the Titanic. They   
both went into the hot tub.   
"Lee Lee is this ok?" Andrew asked making sure that everything was   
perfect.  
"Yeah, this is fine," Lita replied. Lita sat on a side and Andrew   
came up behind her and started to give her a shoulder rub. *This is   
perfect* she thought.  
"So, what are you going to wear to JCs party?" Andrew asked.  
"I don't know yet. I have a dress I've never worn and I might   
wear that." Andrew was sitting behind Lita and she put her head on his   
chest. She looked up at him and he started to kiss her. It was a very   
passionate kiss that was interrupted by the phone.  
"I'll be right back ok honey?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah," Lita replied. Andrew got out of the hot tub and grabbed a   
towel. I ran to phone.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Hi Andrew. How are you?" The girl on the other side said.   
Andrew realized it was his ex-girlfriend Rita. He had broken up with   
her and she moved to the USA.  
"Fine and you?" Andrew asked.  
"Fine. I called cause I'm going to be in Tokyo in a week and I   
was wondering if maybe we could get together for dinner," Rita said.  
"Well, I have something going on the 27th with Lita, but maybe   
that Saturday," Andrew explained.  
"What are you and Lita doing?" Rita asked. *He better not be going   
out with her. We only broke up cause I had to move. Plus he said he   
loved me.* She thought.  
"A new guy form school is having a party and we are going," Andrew   
replied(in the background) "Andrew are you coming back?" (It was Lita)  
"What was that in the background?" Rita asked.  
"Lita is over here. Look I need to go." Andrew replied.  
"Ok bye," Rita said. They hung up. Andrew turned off the phone   
and went back to Lita.  
"Where were we?" He asked.   
"Right about here," Lita replied as they continued the kiss.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Serena's ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'I should call Lita about JCs party' Serena thought. She picked   
up the phone and called Lita.  
"Hi, You have called Lita. Sorry I'm not here right now. If this   
is important you should know how to get me. If not leave a message.   
BEEEEEEP" Lita's answering played.  
"Hi Lee, It's Serena. I just wanted to talk. Maybe your at   
Andrew. I'll call him. bye" Serena said. She hung up the phone and   
dialed Andrew. Ring.....Ring.....Ring.....Ring....Ring..... (you get   
the point.) "Oh shit. Lita must be over there cause by now the   
answering machine would have gone off. Oh well, she will get my   
message" Serena said to herself.  
KNOCK KNOCK. 'I wonder who could be here?' Serena thought. She   
opened the door to find Darien on the other side. "Hi Darien,"   
"Hi, Serena. I thought that maybe we could go to the movies cause   
Andy is with Lita," Darien asked.  
"Sure. Let me go put on some shoes," Serena said. She went to   
her room and found some sandals. Then her and Darien went to the   
movies.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Next Day at the arcade*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serena and Darien came into the arcade and sat with Rei and JC.  
"So JC, your actually going to pull off a party?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah, Are you two coming? Lita, Andrew, Rei, Trent, Ami, Mina,   
and John are all coming so far plus a couple other people," JC asked.  
"Yeah we are coming. Do you need help?" Serena replied.  
"Yeah actually I could use a little," JC explained.  
"Ok, just call us when you need the help." Darien replied for him   
and Serena.  
"Except that I'm trying to get the girls together to go shopping   
for the party. I've got to go talk to Lita." Serena explained. She got   
up and went to the counter. "Hey Lee,"  
"Hi Serena. What's up?" Lita asked.  
"Oh nothing. I called you yesterday about 1 and you never called   
back." Serena explained.  
"Sorry, I was at Andrew until like 12:30 at night," Lita replied.  
"Oh... Well, I was wondering if you want to go shopping for new   
outfits for JCs party?" Serena asked.  
"Well, I spent my months allowance on the outfit for the concert,   
but I would like to come with you." Lita explained.  
"Ok, I'm going to see if Ami, Rei, and Mina want to come," Serena   
said.  
"Ok, Ami is over at Mina's so I'll ask them for you cause I need   
to talk to Ami anyway," Lita suggested.  
"OK," Serena agreed.  
"Well, I need to get going. Bye Andy. Bye Serena," Lita said as   
she left. She got into her car and called Mina on her cell phone.  
"Hello?" Mina answered.  
"Hey Mina. Is Ami still there?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah why?" Mina answered.  
"I need to talk to you two and I wondered if she was still there,"   
Lita replied.  
"ok," Mina said.  
"I'm on my way now ok?" Lita asked.  
"Ok, I'll tell Ami," Mina replied.  
"Well, I'm on my cell so I need to go. Bye," Lita said.  
"Bye," Mina replied. They hung up. Half way to Mina's Lita's   
cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" Lita answered.  
"Hi Lee Lee," Andrew said on the other side.  
"Oh hey. How are you?" Lita asked.  
"Fine except that Serena told me that you were here a little while   
ago," Andrew replied.  
"Yeah, but you where fixing a game, and Serena asked me to go talk   
to Ami and Mina about something. So I left." Lita explained.  
"Oh, are you going to come back? cause I can take my break later,"   
Andrew asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in 45 minutes," Lita replied.  
"Ok, I'll save my break till then. I haven't taken a break all   
day so I get all my together," Andrew said.  
"Ok, well I need to go. I'm at Mina's house. See ya soon."   
"Ok, Love ya. Bye." They hung up. Lita got out of her car and   
went to knock on Mina's door. Ami opened the door.  
"Hey Lee, Mina said you were coming," Ami said as she let Lita   
come in.  
"Ok, Serena asked me to ask you two something and I wanted to talk   
to you." Lita explained.  
"Ok, Mina is doing laundry so what's up?" Ami asked.  
"Well, last night Andrew's ex-girlfriend called. I was at his   
house and I heard that she is coming two days before JC's party. He's   
going to have dinner with her on Saturday and we had planned to go to   
the fair that day. I don't want to say anything, but I do. Do you know   
what I'm saying?" Lita explained.  
"Yeah, The fair starts on Friday. You two have a whole week to   
go. Rita is only going to have dinner. Just let him do this. ok?" Ami   
replied.  
"Ok," Lita agreed. Just as they were done talking Mina came up   
from the basement.  
"Hi Lee. What's up?" Mina asked.  
"Serena was wondering if you two want to go shopping for JC's   
party today?" Lita replied.  
"Yeah, let me go change and we will come." Ami replied.  
"Ok, I'm going to call Serena," Lita said. Lita grabbed her cell   
phone and dialed Serena's cell phone.  
"Hello?" Serena answered.  
"Hi, Mina and Ami are getting ready now. Is Rei coming?" Lita   
asked.  
"Yeah, just come to the arcade. We are taking your car cause it's   
the coolest," Serena replied.   
"Ok, Ami and Mina are ready so bye," Lita said.  
"Ok, see ya soon bye," Serena replied. They hung up.  
"Ami and Mina we are going to meet Serena and Rei at the arcade,"   
Lita said.  
"Ok, let's go," Mina replied. She grabbed her keys and they all   
left. Lita drove to the arcade. She picked up Serena and Rei, and   
they went shopping. Rei got red leather pants and a white baby tee,   
Serena got a silver open back tank and a mini python print skirt. Mina   
got a yellow tank top dress, and Ami got black leather pants and a blue   
tube top. Lita didn't get anything cause she was broke.  
  
*^*^*^*^Two days before JCs party (the day Rita comes)*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lita was at the arcade helping Andrew with counter duty.   
"Lita, I need to go get Rita from the airport," Andrew said.   
"Ok, I'll stay here. Or do you want me to come with you?" Lita   
asked.  
"No, just stay here. Serena can help." Andrew replied. He took   
of his apron and left.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Airport*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Andrew was waiting for Rita at the gate. Her plane was 5 minutes   
late. Finally Andrew saw Rita come out of the gate. She looked   
different. her hair was chin length rather than the long that Andrew   
was use too, but she still had those brown eyes that he used to stare   
into for hours.  
"Hi Andrew, you haven't changed at all," Rita said greeting him.  
"You either," Andrew said. He started to remember why he loved   
Rita so much.  
"So, how is everyone?" Rita asked.  
"Fine," Andrew replied. *Just think of Lita and her beautiful   
green eyes, and her soft skin, and the way she kisses. Andrew just   
remember that.* Andrew thought trying to treat Rita like a sister.   
"So anything new?" Rita asked.  
"Not really. We have a few new people in the group. Rei, Ami,   
and Mina's boyfriends," Andrew replied.  
"Oh, cool." Rita replied. *Maybe he's not going with Lita. Or   
does he just not want me to know. Oh I'll never know. If they are he's   
mine Lita. MINE* Rita thought. The ride back to the arcade was quite   
for the most part.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Back at the arcade*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Andrew and Rita walked into the arcade. Serena was working at the   
counter cause Lita was on a brake. Everyone else was at the usual   
table. Andrew and Rita went over to the table.  
"Hi Rita," Rei said.  
"Hello, Rei, Ami, Mina, Darien. Who all are you?" Rita asked.   
Wondering who the other 3 guys where.  
"Trent is next to Ami, John is at the end, and JC is next to Rei,"   
Andrew explained.  
"Hello, then. Where is Lita. I wanted to say hi to her," Rita   
asked.  
"I don't know. She might be in the back room waiting for me.   
I'll be right back," Andrew replied. He went to the faculty lounge. He   
saw that Lita was sitting there writing. "Hey baby," Andrew said as he   
set down Rita's bag.  
"Hi, is Rita here?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah," Andrew replied. "What are you writing?"   
"Oh, nothing much. Just finishing a poem," Lita said.  
"Can I read it?" Andrew asked.  
"Sure," Lita said. She handed Andrew the notebook.  
It read:  
Friendship by: Lita (Actually this is by me so by Xan (my   
pen name not my real name)  
Friendships are a necessity to life.  
Friendships are very nice to have.  
Friends would lay down their life.  
Friends are very special.  
Friends are always there for you.  
Friends will be there to call.  
Friends almost always write you back and if they don't they have a   
good reason.  
Friends will always help you pack.  
Friends always care.  
Friends always comment your hair.  
Friends will never be a bug.  
Friends are always there for a hug.  
Friends are willing to go to the mall.  
Friends will always talk to you in the hall.  
Friends will pick you up after a fall.  
Friends always know when to call.  
Friends will always be on your side.  
Friends never want to say good-bye.  
Friends listen to you music even if they don't like it.  
Friends help you shop.  
Friends try to keep you out of trouble.  
Friends don't care if your short, tall, thin, fat.  
Friends will always try to help you with your problems.  
Friends always tell you what's on their minds.  
Like I said. Friends are a necessity to life.  
  
(This is already up if you want to read it again anytime)  
  
"Wow, Lee. That was really good," Andrew commented.  
"Uh, thanks it's just a little ditty I just thought of," Lita   
replied.  
"Well, Rita wanted to say hi to you," Andrew said.  
"OK," Lita replied. They walked out to the main part and went   
over to the table with everyone else.  
"Hi Lita!" Rita greeted Lita.  
"Hi, what's up?" Lita asked.  
"Oh nothing. Just thought I would come to visit. We where just   
talking about JC's party. Sound like fun," Rita replied.  
"You can come if you want to Rita," JC cut in.  
"Cool, I would love to come," Rita replied. "Andrew can you take   
me?"   
"Ummmm. I was actually taking Lita. Sorry," Andrew said.  
"Who will take me then?" Rita asked whining. *Lita over me?   
Andrew what has gotten into you. You used to love taking me places.*   
Rita thought.  
"You could have JC pick you up or something. Me and Lita were   
going to spend sometime together on Friday before the party," Andrew   
explained.  
"Well, fine," Rita snobbily said.  
"I can take you," Rei suggested.  
"Ok, thank you. At least someone is being nice." Rita replied   
trying to tick off Andrew.  
"Well, there you go Rita, you have a ride," Andrew replied rudely.   
*Why am I letting her stay at my house. Maybe someone will take her in   
for the night.* Andrew thought.  
"Andrew I'm getting kinda sleepy can you drive me home. My car is   
at your house," Lita asked.  
"Yeah," Andrew replied. "Bye,"  
"Bye," Lita said. Andrew and Lita walked out the door.  
"Rita you want to come over tonight?" Serena asked.  
"Sure, my stuff is in the lounge. Andrew took it back there I   
think," Rita replied.  
"Ok," Serena replied.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Car ride*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Rita seems to have an attitude," Lita commented.  
"Yeah, You think she's jealous cause I'm with you?" Andrew asked.  
"Does she even know?" Lita asked.  
"I didn't tell her," Andrew replied.  
"I don't know what's up with her. She just seems to want to go to   
that party with you and just wants to be like old times with you," Lita   
said.  
"That's what it seems like. We broke up. I'm not wanting to get   
back with her. I love you too much," Andrew replied. They got to   
Lita's house and everyone was gone. There was a note on the door.  
Lita:  
We had to go to the USA on a emergency trip. One of my dear   
friends is deadly ill. Stay at a friends house. Don't do anything   
stupid. And tell Andy to take care of you. I call you on your cell   
phone tomorrow. Take care. I love you.  
Mom. (Lita was adopted ok. She feel comfortable enough to   
call her mom. Ok??? ok)  
"Well, it looks like I'm alone. My mom had to go to the states.   
She is going to call me tomorrow," Lita explained as she unlocked the   
door.  
"Well, do you want to come over to my place for the night. Oh   
yeah, Rita is staying at my house. Oh, I could pawn her off on someone   
for the night," Andrew suggested.  
"Sounds good. Let me pack a bag really quick," Lita replied.   
"You can watch some TV for a little."  
"Ok," Andrew said. He sat down and started to watch MTV. Lita went off to her room. She packed her bag. 10 minutes later she came out of her room.  
"Ready," Lita said.  
"Ok, lets go back to the arcade then. I have to pawn Rita off   
remember?" Andrew reminded Lita.  
"Yup," Lita replied.   
"Wait a second," Andrew said.   
"What?" Lita asked. Andrew leaned over to Lita and kissed her.  
"I just wanted to remind you that I love you so very much," Andrew   
replied.  
"Why did you stop?" Lita asked. Andrew got the hint and leaned   
over to Lita and began to kiss her again. She dropped her bag and   
kissed Andrew passionately. After a few minutes of kissing their lips   
moved away from each others.  
"Was that better?" Andrew asked.  
"Much," Lita replied. Andrew picked up her bag and they went off   
to the arcade.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Back at the arcade*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lita and Andrew walked in together. Andrew had his had around   
Lita's waist and they were holding hands.  
"Awe. They look almost like us Darien," Serena pointed out.  
"Yeah, but we are cuter," Darien replied. He turned his head and   
kissed Serena.  
"Hi," Andrew said.  
"Hi, I thought Lita was going home?" Ami asked.  
"My mom went to the US cause one of her friends is very ill. I'm   
staying at Andrew's tonight," Lita explained.  
"Oh. Sorry," Ami replied.  
"It's ok," Lita reassured her.  
"Well, I'm going to be at Serena's tonight, Andy. Ok?" Rita   
asked.  
"Yeah, that's great," Andrew replied.  
"I have a question. Why didn't you tell me about you and Lita?"   
Rita asked.  
"I forgot," Andrew replied.  
"What ever," Rita said. She then started to have meaningless   
chatter with everyone else except Lita and Andrew.  
"Lee Lee, are you still tired?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah," Lita replied.  
"If you want to go lay down on the couch in the back you can. I   
still have another hour till I can go," Andrew explained.  
"Ok. Bye everyone. I see you all later," Lita said as she got up   
and went into the back. The next forty-five minutes went fast.  
"You guys, It's closing in 15 minutes," Andrew pointed out.  
"Ok, we're leaving," Serena said. Rita grabbed her bag and the   
two girls walked out.  
"yeah, we are going too," JC said. Rei and JC walked out the   
door. Ami, Trent, Mina, and John all left. It was only Darien and   
Andrew in the main part.  
"So what's up?" Darien asked.  
"Nothing much. Rita is just getting on my nerves. She seems to   
think that I'm still in love with her," Andrew explained.  
"I know. She acts as if when she left that time stopped and that   
now everything is back to how it was. She was gone for a year. A lot   
happened in a year," Darien agreed.  
"Well, sorry to cut this short but I need to get Lee home," Andrew   
said.  
"Ok bye," Darien said as he walked out of the door. Now the   
arcade was empty except Lita and Andrew. Andrew walked back to the back   
room. Lita was fast a sleep. He picked her up in his arms and carried   
her to his car. He put her in and went to go lock the arcade up.   
Andrew got back into his car a drove home. Lita stared to wake up.  
"How long was I asleep?" Lita asked.  
"About an hour," Andrew replied.  
"Ok," Lita said. The car ride was pretty quite. When they got to   
Andrew's house Lita grabbed her bag and they went in. Andrew went over   
to his answering machine. There was one message. He pushed play.  
"Hi Andy, It's Rita. Call me. Love ya, Oh yeah. I'm at   
Serena's." The answering machine played.  
"Why her?" Andrew asked himself.  
"What's wrong honey?" Lita asked.  
"Rita," Andrew replied.  
"Don't call her. Just tell her that you got home late," Lita   
suggested.  
"Ok, I'm note going to answer the phone ok?" Andrew asked.  
"Ok," Lita replied.  
"Want to watch a movie?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah," Lita replied.  
"Titanic?" Andrew asked.  
"Sure, I'll make some popcorn. I know you have some," Lita   
replied. She went out into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into   
the microwave. When it was done she put it into a bowl and went out to   
the living room.  
"The movie is almost done rewinding," Andrew said sitting on the   
floor.  
"Ok," Lita replied. When the movie was done rewinding Andrew got   
up on the couch and started the movie. Lita curled up to Andrew and   
they ate the popcorn.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*1 day later. Day of JCs party*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita had stayed at Andrew's house the last two nights. Rita was   
at Serena's. Lita woke up on Friday and called her mom.   
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Hi mom. Um sorry we didn't get to talk yesterday. When are you   
coming home?" Lita asked.  
"In about 2 weeks." she replied.  
"Ok," Lita said.  
"I sent some money yesterday. Their is enough to get thought the   
next two weeks and some for you to do what ever with." Lita's mom   
explained.  
"Ok thanks," Lita replied.  
"Now, don't spend to much time with Andrew. You don't need to be   
over there all the time. I want you at Serena's, Ami's, Mina's, or   
Rei's. I will call them and tell them. ok?" Lita mom said.  
"Mom, I'm 18. I'm about to get my own apartment. I will stay at   
Andrew's all I want to." Lita replied.  
"No you will not. I will talk to Serena's parents. I will make   
sure you aren't at his house after midnight," Lita's mom demanded.  
"Mother. Trust me for once in my life. I'm 18 years old. I   
won't do anything that I don't want to. Andrew respects me. Mother   
just don't worry about. I will do what I want. Just stop treating me   
like I'm 13." Lita said. She hung up her phone on her mother. Andrew   
heard her getting mad at her mom.  
"What's wrong Lee Lee?" Andrew asked concerned.  
"My mom is treating me like I'm 13," Lita explained.  
"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.  
"She is calling Serena's parents and telling them that I can't be   
over here a lot and that I have to be home at midnight. I'm 18 and she   
won't let me live my life," Lita explained more. As she was speaking   
tears where coming from her eyes. Andrew put his arms around her and   
she just cried her heart out.   
"Lita, I've been thinking about this. We have been friend forever   
and together for 3 weeks. I have a spare room and I was wondering if   
you would like to move in with me?" Andrew asked after Lita had calmed   
down.  
"Are you serious?" Lita asked him.  
"Yes," Andrew replied.  
"Oh yes. I would love too," She wrapped her arms around him,"   
Thank you thank you."  
"It's ok," Andrew replied.  
"Thank you," Lita said. Just then the phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" Andrew answered it.  
"Hey Andy, can you and Lita come over and help me with my party?"   
JC asked.  
"When?" Andrew asked.  
"As soon as you can get over here," JC replied.  
"Ok, we will be there as soon as we can. Lita just got up."   
Andrew said.  
"Ok, well I'm pretty busy so I've got to go. bye." JC replied.   
They hung up.  
"Lee, you need to go get ready. We are going over to JC's to help   
with the party," Andrew told Lita.  
"Ok, I will go take my shower." Lita replied. She went into the   
hall and grabbed a towel. She was just about to get into the bathroom   
when her cell phone rang. She rang to get it.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hi Lita. We need to talk." it was her mother again.  
"Look mom, I'm not going to stop seeing Andrew. I will be over   
here when I want to. I'm 18," Lita started.  
"I know Lita. I'm under a lot of stress. I just forgot that you   
aren't my little baby anymore." her mom said.  
"mom, I can't talk right now. I need to go take a shower I will   
call you tomorrow," Lita replied.  
"ok I love you," her mom said.  
"Love you too mom, bye." Lita said and she hung up. Then she went   
to the guest bathroom and took a shower.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Car ride to JC's house*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Did you mom call you back?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah, right before I took my shower," Lita replied.   
"Did you tell her your moving in with me?" Andrew asked.  
"No, I'm going to tell her in a few days. So that it looks like   
I've been looking," Lita replied.  
"That's my smart Lee Lee," Andrew commented. Lita went a shade of   
pink. They talked a little more and finally got to JCs. Lita saw that   
Darien, Ami, and Mina were there by the cars in the drive way. Serena   
came running our to greet them.  
"Hey Lita," Serena screamed.  
"Hey, Who all is here?" Lita asked.  
"Everyone except Rita. She booked a hotel and met some guy last   
night. Yesterday was her 21st birthday so she got really drunk. She is   
having a bad hangover," Serena explained. Lita and Serena started to   
laugh.   
"What are you two giggling about?" Andrew asked.  
"Rita," Serena replied.  
"Why?" Andrew asked.  
"Well, everyone has started to not like her so much. She got   
really drunk last night. I said that she is probably having a BAD   
hangover today and we started to laugh," Serena explained.  
"Oh," Andrew replied.   
"Come on. It look's pretty good so far. We just need some food   
made and some stuff put up. Sorry you two but your getting split up.   
Andrew you need to go in the back. Just follow the music. And Lita off   
to the kitchen with me," Serena explained. Andrew went into the house   
and heard some music. He followed it out to the back. He found that   
Trent, John, Darien, and JC were all back there working on something.  
"What are you doing?" Andrew asked.  
"Setting up tables and chairs. And a swing set that my parents   
gave me. I thought it would be easier to put it up now," JC explained.  
"Have you read the directions?' Andrew asked.   
"uh, no," Darien answered. Rei had over heard there conversation.  
"It would help if you actually READ the direction you know," Rei   
commented.  
"We know what we are doing," Trent replied.  
"Then why have you been out her for the last two hours and haven't   
gotten anywhere?" Rei asked.  
"Cause we where waiting for ummmmmm Andrew," Trent replied.  
"Oh sure," Rei snobbily said. She then went back inside. "MEN,"   
She said quietly.  
"uh Rei is right. Maybe we should read the directions," JC   
suggested.  
"Ok, I guess. Lets split up too. We have five guys . Three go   
on the swing set and two in the chairs cause they are easier. I'll go   
with the chairs," Andrew replied.  
"I'll go with him," Darien said. He picked up the directions and   
actually read them. The other three guys did the same.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Kitchen*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What do you want me to make?" Lita asked.  
"Cookies, appetizers. Snacky stuff. JC is ordering Pizza,"   
Serena replied.  
"Ok, we need spread cheese, crackers, celery, peanut butter,   
chocolates chips, stuff for my cookies, potato chips, chips dip, corn   
chips, salsa, lettuce, sour cream, shredded cheese, taco seasoning, and   
hamburger. If he doesn't have it go by it. I need it ALL," Lita said.  
"What are you making?" Serena asked.  
"cookies, celery with peanut butter and chocolate chips, Chips   
and dip, and my taco corn chip dip," Lita explained.  
"Yummy. Can you make some extra taco corn chip dip for me?"   
Serena asked.  
"Well, if you get me the stuff I can make a small batch for us   
while we are getting ready," Lita suggested.  
"Ok, I'm looking," Serena said. She looked and pulled down stuff.   
She found out that JC doesn't have much. He gave her $50 for food.   
Serena went to the store and got everything. When she got back Lita   
start to make stuff.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Hour before the party*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Guys we have an hour," Mina screamed out. The guys where back   
putting up streamers over everything.   
"So how does it look?" John asked.  
"Wow, there isn't a bunch of parts all over the ground. You guys   
actually made everything. It's very cool," Mina replied.  
"Thanks," Trent replied.  
"Ok guys, I have 3 showers. Two upstairs and 1 downstairs." JC   
told the guys.  
"You all can go first. I won't take long to get ready," Andrew   
said.  
"Ok, There is towels in them all," JC said as he went to go take   
his shower. Andrew walked into the kitchen and went behind Lita and   
started to kiss her cheek.  
"EEEK," She screamed.  
"What?" Andrew asked.  
"Oh it's you. Sorry you scared me. I was just finishing the   
finally touches to everything," Lita explained.  
"It look great Lee Lee. I'm very proud of you," Andrew said.  
"Thank you," She replied. Lita turned around with Andrew's hands   
around her waist. They began to kiss. He picked her up and took her to   
the couch. They broke from the kiss.  
"Andy, I still have peanut butter on my fingers," Lita complained.  
"I can fix that," Andrew replied. He took her hand and start to   
kiss off the peanut butter.  
"AWE," Ami said. She had been spying on them.  
"Stuff it Girly," Lita said. Andrew was soon done with the peanut   
butter and started at Lita's lips again. They where emerged in a   
passionate kiss, but where rudely bothered by Darien coming out of the   
shower and getting them wet with his wet hair.  
"Uh. Why did you do that?" Andrew asked.  
"Cause. You two are worse than me and Serena," Darien explained.  
"So," Andrew replied. He began to kiss Lita again.  
"Andrew, the shower is open now," Darien pointed out.  
"I know. Lita our stuff is in the trunk. here are the keys can   
you go get it," Andrew asked.  
"Yeah," Lita replied. She grabbed the keys. She was back in a   
few minutes.  
"Thank you," Andrew said as Lita handed him the bag. She was   
holding her dress baggy thingy (The plastic bag they put over a dress.   
I explained it in the last one).  
"Ok, I'm going in to the next bathroom that is open," Lita said.  
"Ok, I need to go take a shower," Andrew said. He gave her a peck   
on the lips and Went to go take his shower.  
"So what's up?" Darien asked.  
"Nothing much. My mom isn't going to be home for 2 weeks," Lita   
replied.  
"Oh. Are you still looking for an apartment?" Darien asked.  
"No," Lita replied.  
"Did you find a place?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah," Lita replied.   
d: "Where?"   
l: "With a guy. In a nice apartment with a hot tub,"  
d: "Does Andrew know?"   
l; "He's the guy,"  
d: "Aren't you guys moving a little fast. You've only been going   
out for 3 weeks?"  
l: "We've know each other since I moved here. We both want to do   
this."   
d: "Ok. Trent just got out of the shower so you can go get   
dressed,"  
l: "Ok," she picked up her stuff and went into the steam filled   
bathroom. "Trent was the shower hot enough for ya?"   
"Yup. It was just perfect," Trent replied with a rare smile on   
his face.  
"Ok, just checking. Oh my YOUR SMILING. RUUUUUNNNNN," Lita said   
joking.   
"I know. I must be sick or something," Trent replied. They both   
start to laugh, and since Trent doesn't laugh to often he started to   
choke. This only made Lita laugh harder. (Trent only started to cough.   
It was in the Daria movie)  
"I need to get ready. Sorry to cut this short," Lita said.  
"It's ok," Trent replied. Lita walked in to the now not to steamy   
bathroom. She hung up her dress and pull out her make up bag. She was   
going to be wearing a green dress. She put on her green eye shadow and   
sparkles. Then she slipped on her dress and did her hair. It took   
about 20 minutes. There was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Lita asked.  
"Me," Andrew said.  
"You can come in," Lita replied. He walked in. He was wearing   
the same outfit he wore to the concert.  
"You look great Lee Lee," Andrew commented.  
"Thank you," Lita replied.  
"ANDREW," Rei screamed.  
"Yeah," he screamed back.  
"Can you go get Rita?" Rei asked.  
"Yup, I'm coming," Andrew replied. "Sorry Lita. I'll be back   
soon," Andrew said.  
"Bye," Lita replied. They both walked out of the bathroom. Lita   
went to the back and Andrew went to get Rita.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*30 minutes later. (Party has started)*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The music was blaring and everyone was having a good time. Andrew   
had just gotten back. Then there was a slow song. 'The ghost of you   
and me' by : BBMAK.  
"Andrew will you dance with me?" Rita asked.  
"Sure I guess," He replied. Rita took his hand and dragged him on   
to the main dance area. They started to dance. Rita was pulling Andrew   
to go closer to Lita.  
"Rita what are you doing?" Andrew asked.  
"Dancing," She replied.  
"Let's just say in one spot then. I don't need to get dragged   
over to my girlfriend so you can brag that you are dancing with me,"   
Andrew said. He was pretty sure that's what Rita was doing.  
"I'm not," Rita replied.  
"Then why did we start over there and we MOVED over here in front   
of Lee?" Andrew asked. "And why are you leading?"  
"We danced this way. You are leading." Rita said as she started   
to let Andrew lead.  
"I wasn't leading before I said something. Look Rita. I can tell   
you are jealous. I'm with Lita now. Move on," Andrew said. He let go   
of Rita and went over to his girlfriend. Lita.  
"What's wrong?" Lita asked.  
"Rita," Andrew replied.  
"What did she do now," Lita asked. Rita started to cry and ran   
inside.  
"She thinks I still love her. She's really jealous I guess,"   
Andrew replied.  
"I'm going to go talk to her. She was at one time my friend,"   
Lita said.  
"Ok. What ever," Andrew replied. Lita walked around the dance   
area and went inside. Serena and Darien where standing there kissing.  
"Have you guys seen where Rita went?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, she went out the front. Do you know why she was crying?"   
Serena asked.  
"She is jealous of me and Andrew. She is just being a snob and   
not getting over Andrew," Lita replied.  
"I don't know why she even came. I mean they did brake up. Who   
knows," Serena said.  
"Well, I need to go talk to her," Lita replied. She ran out to   
the front yard. She found Rita sitting on the steps crying.  
"What's wrong?" Lita asked.  
"None of your business," Rita replied.  
"Well, it kinda is my business. You started to cry most likely   
cause of Andy," Lita said.  
"Look. We were happy until I had to move. He said that if I were   
to come back he would still be with me and waiting for me," Rita   
replied.  
"Rita, I'm sorry. Andrew has moved on. You have been gone for a   
year. He doesn't have that much patience. Seriously did you expect him   
to be half way around the world crying everyday and pining for you?"   
Lita asked.  
"Yes," Rita replied. "I guess you are right. I really should   
have a good time. There are some pretty hot guys here,"   
"Good. If you want. I think Andrew will finish that dance with   
you. He still wants to be friends," Lita replied.  
"Ok, let's go back to the party," Rita suggested.  
"Let's first go get all that mascara off you face so you don't   
look like you spilled water on you face," Lita suggested.  
"Ok," Rita replied. The girls went into the bathroom and cleaned   
up Rita's face. Then they went back out side. Andrew was still in the   
same spot.  
"Why don't you go talk to him," Lita suggested.  
"Ok," Rita replied. She went over to Andrew.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry," Rita replied.  
"It's ok," Andrew said.  
"It's just been a hard week," Rita said as an excuse.  
"It's ok. Hey can I have the next dance?" Andrew asked.  
"Sure," Rita replied. She walked away to go talk to one of the   
hot guys she was talking about. Lita came over to Andrew.  
"Are you two ok?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah," Andrew replied.  
"Good," Lita said. She then went over to talk to Rei, Ami, and   
Mina.  
The rest of the party was fine. Andrew and Rita did dance   
together for one song. The rest it was Andrew and Lita.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Two days later.*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rita had decided to go home early. She was going to leave today.   
Last night she had stayed at Mina's  
"Rita do you have everything?" Mina asked her.  
"Yeah, I should. Are you sure you don't want to come to the   
airport?" Rita asked.  
"Yeah, I've got to get my room cleaned or my mom is going to have   
a fit," Mina replied.  
"OK I guess. I will talk to you sometime. It was nice to see you   
again. Maybe one day you can come over and see me," Rita said as her   
good-bye.  
"Maybe. Well, I'm glad you came. bye," Mina replied. Rita   
grabbed her bag and left. She went to the arcade to say good-bye to   
everyone else. She walked in and saw everyone sitting at their usual   
seats.  
"Hey," Rita said.  
"Hey," Everyone replied.  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye for a while," Rita said.  
"Yeah," Serena replied.  
"It was nice to see you again," Ami said.  
"Yeah," Rei agreed.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Trent, JC, and John," Rita said.  
"Yeah," They all said at different times.  
"Bye," Rita said.   
"Rita, I'll miss you," Andrew said as he hugged her like she was   
his sister.   
"Bye," everyone else replied. Rita walked out of the arcade and   
got a cab to the airport. She was gone.  
"So Lita when are you moving?" Darien asked.  
"Soon, I just need to tell my mom. She is calling me today,"   
Lita replied.  
"Well, if you need help just call," Darien said.  
"Ok. I will probably need that. It will probably be the end of   
this week," Lita explained.  
"ok," Darien replied. Suddenly Lita's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hi. How are you honey?" Lita's mom asked.  
"Pretty good. I found an apartment," Lita replied.  
"Where?" her mom asked.  
"Near the arcade," Lita replied.  
"Are you going to be by yourself or are you sharing it with   
someone?" her mom asked.  
"I'm sharing it," Lita replied.  
"With who?" her mom asked.  
"Andrew," she replied as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"With who?" her mom said angrily.  
"Andrew. You know my boyfriend," Lita explained.  
"I don't think so. You aren't moving in with him," her mom   
demanded.  
"You can't stop me. You are half way around the world. I'm in   
Tokyo and your in Iowa," Lita replied.  
"You aren't moving and that's final," her mom said sternly.  
"Watch me," Lita said and she hung up the phone.  
"Didn't take it well did she?" Serena asked.  
"No, I should get home. I need to start packing," Lita replied,  
"I'll help," Serena suggested.  
"ok. If anyone else wants to help speak up. I want to out of   
there by this weekend when she gets home," Lita replied.  
"Ok, I'm coming," Rei said.  
"Me too," Ami agreed.  
"Me three," Darien said.  
"We will come too," JC said for the three boys.  
"You know I'm there Lee Lee," Andrew said. "But I have to work.   
I'll be over there in an hour,"  
"Ok, come on," Lita replied. Everyone walked out the door and   
went over to Lita's. Lita had to stop and get boxes at the local store.   
Then she went home and started to pack. After working for about 45   
minutes Serena started to think. (yes, I know that's a dangerous thing.)  
"Uh. Lee? How are we going to get all of you furniture over   
there?" Serena asked.  
"Well, Andrew's spare room is almost empty. I've been cleaning   
it. When it's finished I have some money I've bee saving for moving and   
I can rent a trunk thingy. We can put everything in that. We have 10   
people and at least 8 cars," Lita explained.  
"Ok, just wondering what you plan was," Serena replied. Andrew   
soon was there.  
"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.  
"Ok, I want some people over at Andrew's to get my room cleaned   
out. The rest over here," Lita replied.  
"Why don't the guys come over to my house and the girls stay   
here," Andrew suggested.  
"Ok, just as long as I can be out of here by Friday. It's Monday   
so we have 5 days to get my over at your apartment," Lita replied.  
"Ok. Come one guys," Andrew said. "Love you Lee Lee," he said   
as he kissed her.   
"Love ya too. Bye. Call me when you get it cleaned. It   
shouldn't take that long," Lita said. They guys left.  
"What do you want me to do with this?" Rei asked pointing at   
Lita's dirty cloths.  
"Out in the kitchen there is a box. Put them in and out 'Dirty   
clothes' on it," Lita replied.  
"Ok," Rei replied.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^3 hours later*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Wow, we have worked a lot. We need a brake," Lita said.  
"Yeah. Lets got get a snack," Ami replied.  
"You think I should call Mina. I kinda got all mad at my mom and   
forgot to do that," Lita asked.  
"Ummmmmm yeah." Rei replied.  
"OK, there is cold drinks in the fridge and food too. I'm calling   
Mina," Lita said as she picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" Mina answered.  
"Hey," Lita replied.  
"Where are you?" She asked.  
"My house. I kinda got trapped in the moment and forgot to call   
you. We are starting to move me," Lita replied.  
"It's ok. I just finished cleaning my room. What happened?" Mina   
asked.  
"My mom called. I told her I was moving with Andrew and she   
didn't like it. So we are moving me now before this weekend when she   
gets home. The guys are at Andrew and us girls are at my house. Can   
you come over?" Lita explained.  
"Yeah, I'm coming. Is there anything you need?" Mina asked.  
"Boxes," Lita replied.  
"Ok. I'll get them and be over. bye," Mina said and she hung up   
the phone.  
"Mina is coming with more boxes," Lita screamed out to the   
kitchen. She started to walk out there.  
"Ok. Sit down girl," Ami said.  
"OK, but not for too long. I need to get this done," Lita   
explained.  
"We have 4 days. It will take as 2 to get this all over there.   
That leaves today and 2 more days to get you out of here," Ami told her.  
"Ok. WE really have worked hard. We half of it done. I had a   
lot more stuff then I knew," Lita said.  
"Uh yeah. Everyone is like that Dear," Rei said. Lita's phone   
began to ring.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Hey Lee Lee. We are done over here. What do you want us to do   
now?" Andrew asked.  
"Come over here, and bring all your cars. We have ten boxes so   
far, and Mina is going to be here soon," Lita replied.  
"Ok, we are coming," Andrew said as he hung up.  
"The guys are coming. They are going to take these boxes," Lita   
told everyone.  
"Ok," Serena replied.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Half an hour later*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Let's get back to work," Lita said.  
"Can we put on some music?" Ami asked.  
"Yeah, BBMAK's live version is in there," Lita replied. Ami went   
over to the stereo and turned on the music really loud.  
Mina finally got there.  
She screamed, "ANY ONE HOME?" surprisingly someone heard her.  
"Hey Mina. What's up?" Ami asked.  
"Oh nothing much. I got the boxes," Mina replied.  
"Ok, we are in the room. The guys should be here soon," Ami   
explained. Just then the guys walked in.  
"Speaking of the devils themselves," Mina sad jokingly.  
"What?" John asked sounding stupid.  
"Nothing," Mina replied. Lita walked out.  
"Hey Mina. Hey guys," Lita greeted.  
"Hi Lita. My don't you look good," Andrew replied jokingly   
noticing Lita in spandex shorts and a sports bra.  
"Oh Gosh. Sorry," Lita said as she ran into her room to grab a   
shirt. She came out.  
"It's ok. I think you looked good," Andrew replied as he walked   
over to Lita and kissed her.  
"Where is Serena?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah where is everyone else?" Trent asked.  
"In my room," Lita replied walking back to her room. The guy   
followed with Ami and Mina behind.  
"Wow. You guys have worked a lot," JC pointed out. Just then the   
girls looked up.  
"Hi," Serena and Rei replied.  
"Hi," The guys replied. Serena and Rei got up off the floor and   
went over to their boyfriends and kissed them. Ami decided to join in.  
"Is this a kissing feast or something?" Mina asked shyly. *I wish   
John would just kiss me. I mean just look at everyone else.* Mina   
thought.  
*I want to kiss her so bad, but I don't know if she wants too.*   
John thought.  
"Why don't you two join," Serena suggested.  
"Uh no thanks," John replied shyly. Just then Mina stood on her   
tipsy toes and kissed Johns right cheek. *Maybe she does want to kiss,*   
John thought optimistically. He then took Mina's chin in his hand and   
kiss her very passionately. *Thank you God* Mina thought. Everyone now   
was kissing. Lita and Andrew where the most passionate, but close   
behind was Serena and Darien. Finally everyone broke away from there   
kisses.   
"Ok enough of that right now," Lita commanded.  
"No," Andrew said rudely and he grabbed Lita by the waited and   
gave her the best kiss ever. Andrew and Lita broke away from their kiss.  
"Ok Now that's enough. I think," Andrew said in a funny way.  
"Are you sure?" Lita asked.  
"Not really. If I could I would never stop kissing you," Andrew   
said sweetly.  
"You will be able to kiss me anytime if we get back to work," Lita   
pointed out.  
"Ok. Can I have just one more?" Andrew asked as if he was a child   
asking for some candy.  
"Oh ok," Lita replied. They started to kiss.  
"You two are sickening," Serena said. Lita broke off her kiss.  
"Like you two aren't?" Lita asked.  
"No. We are at least mature in public," Serena replied like she   
was perfect.  
"If only I had video tapes of you and Darien some day. You think   
WE are sickening. You two were worse. MUCH WORSE," Lita contradicted.  
"Whatever," Serena replied.  
"Andrew can we NOW get back to work?" Lita asked.  
"Ok," Andrew replied.  
"Ok. Guys, there is 10 boxes in my room. Take them to Andrew.   
Ok?" Lita asked.  
"Ok," Trent replied.  
"When you guys get back. I will have called a place to get a   
truck so I can get my bed and stuff over there," Lita explained.  
"Ok bye," Darien said. He grabbed a box and went out to put it   
into his car.  
"Bye Lee Lee," Andrew said. He kissed her on his cheek and   
grabbed a box.  
"Bye," the other three guys said as the grabbed boxes. They all   
came back and grabbed a second box and left.  
"What do we do?" Mina asked.  
"Ami. Call someone about a rent-a-trunk thingy. Everyone else   
get my cloths into boxes," Lita answered.  
"Ok," Ami replied.  
"OK," Mina said.  
"Lets get back to work," Lita replied. Everyone took a box and a   
drawer, but Ami went to the extra room for silence and called a rent-a-  
trunk place.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^about 9 o'clock at night*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Lita, it's 9," Ami pointed out.  
"I know," Lita said.  
"I need to go," Serena replied.  
"Me two," Rei said.  
"Me three," Mina agreed.  
"Same here," Ami replied.   
"Bye," Lita said.  
"Bye," The girls replied. They all walked out of the house. Then   
the phone rang.  
"hello?" Lita answered.  
"Hey. We are all done here. What do you want us to do now?"   
Andrew asked.  
"We are done for the day. Ami got a truck for us. I need you   
guys over here by 10. I need to get my bed an dresser over to your   
house," Lita explained.  
"Ok. So we are done for tonight?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah. I need some sleep," Lita replied.  
"Cool. I'll see you in the morning. Love ya," Andrew said.  
"Love ya too. night." Lita replied. She hung up the phone. She   
walked into her boxed-up room and crashed on her bed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Next day at 10am*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lita was still a sleep when Andrew and the rest of the guys got   
there. Andrew decided to get her up. He went in to her room. She was   
still in the same outfit.  
"She must have just crashed last night," Andrew said very quietly.   
He looked at his girlfriend. *She looks so beautiful when she is   
sleeping. Almost like an angel. I don't want to ruin this.* He   
thought. He knew that Lita liked the bridge of her nose (between her eyes)   
rubbed. He started to gentle stroke her nose. She slowly woke up. She   
looked up and saw these two beautiful brown eyes. Lita realized it was   
Andrew.  
"Hey. What time is it?" Lita asked.  
"10:15," Andrew replied. He bent down and kissed Lita on the   
forehead.  
"How long have you been here?" Lita asked.  
"A few minutes," Andrew replied. She put her feet on the floor.   
Andrew was on the floor. He got to his knees and leaned over to kiss   
Lita. She kissed him back, but Trent walked in.  
"a hem," Trent cleared his throat. "Do you want me to go?"   
They broke from there kiss, "Uh no. What's up?" Lita asked.  
"Um, the girls are here," Trent explained.  
"Ok. Tell them I need to take a shower and to hang out," Lita   
replied. Lita got up and went to take a shower. Trent and Andrew went   
out to the living room to find that Serena and Darien where on the couch   
kissing intensely. Mina, Rei, and Ami where at the table eating. JC   
was with them to. Andrew walked over to the table.  
"Check out Serena and Darien," Andrew said. Everyone looked at the   
couch. Serena and Darien where kissing intensely. They looked as if   
the where trying to become per mentally attached at the mouth. Serena   
glanced over and saw that everyone was staring at them. She broke from   
there kiss. Darien realized what was going on. They both went red.   
Everyone started to laugh.   
10 minutes later Lita came out of her shower in her extra green   
robe with Jupiter on the back. She had her hair up in a towel.  
"Hey everyone," Lita said.  
"Hey," They all replied.  
"Ok, I'm going to get dressed. I just need to get my furniture   
over at Andrew's today. Some of us can stay here and finish. I only   
have about 6 boxes left at the most," Lita explained.  
"Lets just get what you need at Andrew's," JC replied.  
"Ok. Well, I will be out soon," Lita said as she walked into her   
room. When Lita came out of her room she was wearing a 3/4 length   
sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Do you want us to start now?" Ami asked."If you want. I need to   
go get the truck thought," Lita said.  
"I'll go with you," Andrew replied.  
"Ok. We can take my car. You can drive the truck here," Lita   
explained.  
"Ok," Andrew agreed. Lita went to the counter and grabbed her   
keys.  
"Lita what do you want us to do?" Mina asked.  
"I want you guys to get as much of my room in boxes as you can.   
I've got 3 days to get all my stuff over to Andrew's," Lita explained.  
"OK," Serena replied. Lita and Andrew went out the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^An hour later*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita and Andrew finally came back. The rest of there group was on   
the couch very red.  
"What have you all done???" Andrew asked.  
"Lita's whole room is ready to go," Rei explained.  
"Cool. We can take a little brake. Me and Lee Lee can start   
packing up the truck," Andrew explained.  
"Ok," Everyone said. Andrew and Lita went into Lita's room. Lita   
found a box that was kinda light and picked it up. Andrew on the other   
hand tried to pick up the heaviest box in Lita's room. He was   
struggling.  
"Uh Andrew why don't you try a lighter on," Lita suggested.  
"No I'm fine," Andrew breathlessly said.  
"Andrew you don't need to prove to me that you are strong. I   
already love you. I don't need you going and hurting yourself. If you   
brake your back it will be hard for us to do this," Lita explained. She   
set down her box and walked over to Andrew. She put her arms around him   
and began to kiss him. He put his arms around her waist. The kiss was   
very passionate. Andrew picked up Lita and put her on her mattress.   
The kiss was interrupted thought by Andrew stubbing his toe on a box.   
They got up and Andrew grabbed a lighter box. They both went out to the   
truck and put them in the truck. Lita walked back in a looked at the   
clock. It was 11:35am.  
"Ok, it's 11:35. I have 3 days till I HAVE to be totally moved   
in," Lita started but the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Lita answered.  
"Hi Honey," Lita's mom greeted her.  
"Hi mom. How are you?" Lita asked.  
"Fine. I'm coming home late Thursdays night. That's tomorrow,"   
Lita's mom explained. *Oh shit* Lita thought.  
"Ok Mom. Your car is at the airport right?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah. Look I have to go. Someone else needs the phone. I will   
see you Thursdays," Lita's mom replied. She hung up the phone. Andrew   
look at Lita. He could tell something was up.  
"Lee Lee. What's wrong?" Andrew asked.  
"My mom is coming home tomorrow night," Lita explained.  
"Oh man. We need to get working," Andrew replied.  
"Yeah. I just need to sit down for a little. You guys just start   
putting stuff into the truck," Lita explained. She went to go sit in   
her over stuffed chair by the window. The sun was shiny in. She put   
her head in her hands and started to cry. Mina noticed this. She   
walked over to Lita.  
"What's up?" Mina asked.  
"I can't do this," Lita explained.  
"What can't you do?" Mina asked.  
"My mom is coming home tomorrow to a half empty house. I'm going   
to be gone. She has always been there for me," Lita explained.  
"Lita do you want to go live with Andrew?" Mina asked.  
"Yes. I really do. I'm just afraid of what my mom is going to   
do," Lita cried out.  
"Lita. You are 18. Yeah she is your mom, but she was going to   
have to deal with this someday. You love Andrew. I know he loves you.   
You will be ok," Mina reassured her.  
"I know he loves me. I just just. I don't know. I don't know if   
maybe we a rushing into this," Lita explained.  
"Lee, if this doesn't work out. I'm sure that I can spear my   
computer room. Ok? Just try it," Mina explained.  
"I guess," Lita replied. Andrew looked over at Lita and Mina. He   
mouthed "What's wrong?" Mina mouthed back, "She's ok,". Andrew decided   
that he wanted to see what was wrong because Mina wasn't being much   
help.   
"Lee Lee What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing. I just needed to cry. It's just been a really hard   
week," Lita explained. Andrew got on his knees and held her chin.  
"Lita. What ever it is I will always love you," Andrew said as he   
kissed her.  
"Thank you I really needed that," Lita said. She got up and went   
into her room. She picked up a box and carried it out tot he truck.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^about 1:00 pm*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Everything was in the truck and they all headed over to Andrew's   
to unpack.   
"Lita I'm hungry," Serena explained.  
"I will make something at Andrew's," Lita replied.  
"Ok," Serena agreed. They got to Andrew's. Lita got out of the   
air conditioned car and was sooooo hot.  
"Ami can you grab my clothes bag out of the truck. It should be   
by my mattress," Lita asked.  
"Yeah. If I'm not out in 10 minutes send someone out to get me.   
ok?" Ami explained.  
"Yup Ami," Lita replied. She walked into Andrew's apartment.   
"What do you have to eat?" she asked.  
"3 frozen pizzas," Andrew replied.  
"Cool. Get them out," Lita said. Andrew got the pizzas out.   
Lita put them into the oven (with out the wrappers and stuff ok). 10   
minutes later Ami wasn't back.  
"Trent, can you do out and find Ami," Lita requested.  
"Sure," Trent replied as he walked out of the apartment.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Down in the Truck*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trent got down to find Ami searching for Lita's bag. He sneaked   
up behind her and grabbed her waist. She screamed. He started to kiss   
her on her cheek. Ami turned around and they started to kiss on the   
lips. Trent picked Ami and put her on the mattress.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*10 minutes later in the apartment*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Uh you guys, Trent has been out there for 10 minutes," Rei said.  
"Yeah, don't you think between Ami and Trent they could have found   
my green bag. It wasn't hidden that much," Lita explained.  
"Yeah. I think I will go out there and check on them. I know   
where your bag is," Andrew suggested.  
"Ok," Lita replied. Andrew walked out of the apartment and went   
down to the truck. He looked in and saw Trent and Ami kissing like   
crazy in the back of the truck. Andrew thought, *That's a pretty good idea,*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*Back in the apartment*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I'm going down. Serena put her brush in one of Lita's boxes,"   
Darien said.  
"Ok," Lita agreed. Darien then went down to the truck. He saw   
Andrew standing by the truck.  
"Andy what are you doing?" Darien asked.  
"I don't want to go in. LOOK," Andrew said as he pointed in to   
the truck. They looked at each other and just about busted out   
laughing. They held it in.   
  
*^*^*^*^*Again back in the apartment*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Andrew has been down there for almost 10 minutes. Both of the   
pizzas are ready. I'm going down there," Lita screamed as she stormed   
out the door. She hurried down to the truck and saw Andrew and Darien   
trying to hold in laughs. She looked in the truck and saw Ami and Trent   
kiss on her mattress.  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING THAT IS MY BED!!!!" Lita   
screamed. This stopped Ami and Trent from kissing.  
"Sorry Lee," Ami said as if she was innocent.  
"YA RIGHT. I SENT YOU DOWN HERE TO FIND THIS BAG," Lita explained   
as she picked up her bag that was right in front of Amy, "YOU TAKE ABOUT   
45 MINUTES AND I FIND YOU MAKING OUT ON MY MATTRESS!!!!"   
"Lee Lee chill out," Andrew said. He didn't like seeing Lita mad.  
"Me Chill out. Yeah right. My best friend is making out on MY   
bed," Lita yelled.  
"Lita, you are acting like she was making out with Andrew not me,"   
Trent butted in.  
"Whatever," Lita screamed as she grabbed her bag and went back up   
stairs. She walked through the door and ran to her room, and she began   
to change. Andrew walked in the door.  
"What happened?" Rei asked.  
"Ami and Trent where making out on her mattress and she didn't   
like it," Andrew replied. Ami and Trent walked in. Ami's hair was all   
messed up and Trent had chap stick on his cheek.  
"I would have freaked to if I found my best friend looking like   
that," Rei said as she pointed to Ami, "especially on MY bed."  
"HEY!" Ami screamed.  
"What?" Rei asked as if she was innocent.  
"I didn't do anything," Ami lied.  
"Yeah sure. I know how hair gets that way. You should see mine   
when Darien is around," Serena put in. Everyone started to laugh. Lita   
walked out of her room.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" she screamed.  
"Nothing Lita. Look don't yell at us," Mina said back.  
"Lita I'm sorry," Trent said in his deep voice of his.  
"Yeah right. If you where sorry then you wouldn't have made out   
with my best friend on MY bed," Lita argued.  
"Sorry, but it was the only thing available," Trent joked.   
"Look you all can joke about this ok. Here lunch is done," Lita   
said in an angry voice as she took the pizza out of the oven. "I'm   
going to go start bring stuff up." Lita walked down to the truck and   
started to carry up a box.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ about 3:00 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita finally had cooled down. "Lee, can I talk to you?" Ami   
asked.  
"I guess," Lita agreed. Ami walked out onto Andrew's porch.  
"Lee, look I'm sorry about the truck thing. Trent just sneaked up   
behind me and it just happened," Ami explained.  
"Ames, it's ok. You two where only kissing. I just was ticked at   
the time. I mean how would you feel if you found me and Andrew making   
out on your bed?" Lita asked.  
"I would be very violated. I would probably say. GET A ROOM.   
You know me," Ami answered.  
"Yeah, that's how I felt, and then to see Andrew and Darien just   
standing there like statues," Lita said jokingly.  
"What do you expect. There guys. They only have 1 brain cell   
that fires rarely," Ami replied. They started to laugh.  
"Ami, it's ok. I forgive you," Lita got out.  
"Thank you. Well, we still have more stuff at your house and   
we've been working for 2 hours and we aren't even close to being half   
way done. Lets go work now please," Ami demanded. The two girls walked   
outside and continued to work.   
By the time 5 came Andrew and Lita went into the truck and got the   
rest of the stuff. When they got back Serena was complaining.  
"Lita I'm hungry," Serena whined.  
"You can wait," Lita said rudely as she grabbed a box and headed   
upstairs.  
"Darien. Tell her to make something to eat," Serena demanded.  
"Lita I'm going to go get Serena a happy meal," Darien explained.  
"OK, but hurry. We still have so much," Lita replied. Darien   
went out and got Serena a happy meal.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^* about 7:00 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Do you think we should go help. They have been working nonstop   
all day," Michelle asked Amara, and Setsuna.  
"They should be almost done," Amara replied.  
"Actually from my view, they still have a lot. Amara we should   
really go help," Setsuna explained.   
"Yeah Amara," Michelle agreed.  
"Fine," Amara said disappointed. She really didn't want to. The   
three ladies walked down to the parking lot.  
"Hello," Michelle greeted Lita.  
"Hello, how are you?" Lita asked. She did know who it was. She   
had met them once at the arcade.  
"I'm fine. Do you need help?" Michelle asked.  
"Yes, I'm trying to move," Lita explained. Setsuna grabbed a box,   
and Amara followed by grabbing a box. Michelle took a box, and they   
walked up to Andrew apartment. Andrew was in the kitchen.  
"Nice apartment," Setsuna said as she set down the box.  
"Thanks, are you three helping?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes, Lita said we could. You look like you all still had a lot   
of work," Michelle replied. Amara had already came back with another   
box.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* about 9:00*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"LAST ONE," Lita screamed as she walked in the door carrying a   
heavy brown box.  
"Finally," Serena complained. "Lita I'm hungry."  
"Serena you are ALWAYS hungry," Lita explained.  
"So?" Serena asked.  
"So make you own food," Lita snapped.  
"I don't know how," Serena complained.  
"Come on Lita, we are ALL hungry," Rei explained.  
"Let's go out," Andrew suggested.  
"Can we order in?" Lita asked. "I'm not going out looking like   
this."  
"Ok Chinese ok with everyone?" Andrew asked.  
"yeah," everyone agreed. Andrew called the Chinese place and   
order the dinner for 10. About an hour later it came.  
"Thank you Andrew," Lita said as she grabbed her plate and went to   
sit on the floor.   
"Yeah, Thanks," Darien said as he stuffed some moo-goo-gi-pan   
mouth.   
"You paying me back Dar," Andrew explained.  
"And how do you except me to get that money?" Darien asked.  
"Ummmm handing out that popcorn," Andrew sarcastically replied.  
"Yeah funny. You make more money give out milk shakes than I EVER   
will give out popcorn," Darien explained.  
"Ok, you two. Can we enjoy each others presence?" Mina asked.  
"Na not today," Ami said.   
"funny," Lita replied. She was the only one who got the joke.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^10:34pm*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"That was great. Thank you Andrew," Rei kindly said.  
"Your welcome Rei," Andrew replied.  
"Yes thanks you cutie," Lita said as she kissed Andrew on the   
cheek.  
"Your welcome honey," Andrew replied.  
"Ok, I need to start unpacking," Lita explained.  
"I'll help," Mina said.  
"You know I will Lee Lee," Andrew announced.  
"Come on baby. Your going to help," Darien explained to Serena.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Serena yelled.  
"Baby?" Darien questioned.  
"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN," Serena screamed out.  
"Yes ma'am," Darien got out.  
"Thank you. Now come," Serena said as she grabbed Darien's arm   
dragging him to Lita's room. She stuffed a box in his face.  
"Uh Thanks," Darien replied in an offended voice. Darien started   
to unpack the box. Lita, Andrew, Rei, JC, Mina, John, Ami, and Trent   
came in and grabbed boxes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^About Midnight*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serena had crashed about 11:15. Darien had carried her out to the   
couch. "Lita I'm really tired. Can we finish this tomorrow?" Rei   
asked.  
"Please," Mina begged.  
"You guys can go. I still want to work," Lita explained. Darien,   
JC, John, Trent, Mina, Rei, and Ami all went to go lay down.  
"Lita you should really go to sleep. You have been working you   
ass off the last few days. Everything is here. Take a brake," Andrew   
explained. He was too late. Lita's head was in a box, and she was   
asleep. Andrew picked her up trying to wake her up, but she woke up   
slightly. Andrew carried her into his room and laid her on his bed.   
She fell right to sleep again. Andrew went back into Lita's room, and   
started to unpack another box.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Next morning about noon*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita woke up *Where am I?* she asked her self. She realized she   
was in Andrew's room. Lita got out of bed, and walked into her room.   
She found Andrew on the floor sleeping like a baby with a black velvet   
box in his hand. She looked around and realized there wasn't any boxes   
on the floor or in the room period. *Andrew must had stayed up all   
night doing this,* Lita thought. Her room was clean, and everything was   
in the right spot. She was moved. Lita went out into the living room.   
Rei, Mina, John, JC, Ami, Darien, and Trent where up and watching TV.   
Serena was in the kitchen trying to make something to eat.  
"Serena let me help you," Lita said as she walked out to the   
kitchen and grabbed the eggs.  
"Thanks," Serena replied. Lita tried to make what ever Serena was   
making into something that people could eat, but she just couldn't.  
"What where you making?" Lita asked.  
"Eggs," Serena replied.  
"Well, sorry to say, but they didn't make it," Lita joked as she   
grabbed for the eggs. She cracked 4 eggs and cooked them perfectly.   
Lita got a plate, and put the eggs on the plate for Serena.  
"Thanks," Serena said as she grabbed the plate and started to   
stuff the eggs into her mouth. Lita decided to go wake up Andrew. She   
walked in to her room and kissed Andrew on the cheek. Shocking he   
actually woke up.  
"Thank you," Lita said as Andrew opened his eyes.  
"For what?" Andrew asked as if unpacking about 50 boxes was   
NOTHING.  
"This," Lita said as she pointed to her perfect room. She look at   
her bed and there was a big picture of Sailor Jupiter. "How did you   
know about that?" she asked pointing to it.  
"I went through you boxes. You have a lot of her stuff," Andrew   
explained. "The 24-hour store had that."  
"Thanks," Lita said. She then saw a picture of Andrew sitting on   
her desk. It was from last summer. Everyone had gone to the beach, and   
Darien got a rare picture of Andrew. Darien gave it to Andrew, and   
Andrew gave it to Lita.   
"Lita can I ask you something?" Andrew said as he reached for the   
black velvet box.  
"Uh yeah. Anything," Lita replied.  
"Ummmmmm Willyoumarryme?" Andrew asked quickly.  
"What???" Lita questioned.  
"Will you ummmmmm Marry me?" Andrew nervously asked.  
"Ar....Are... Are You Serious?" Lita wondered. She had a look of   
surprise on her face.  
"Yes. Lita I love you. I've always loved you. I can't stand a   
day without you. Look I know there will be good times, but I also know   
there will be bad times. I love you more than anything. I need you.   
If you where to leave you would be taking part of me with you," Andrew   
explained.  
"Andrew, I love you soooooooo much," Lita replied. Andrew   
started to slide the platinum and emerald ring on Lita's finger. Lita   
leaned over to Andrew and kissed him fully on the lips. "Yes," she   
whispered. They continued to kiss.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*out in the living room*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey you guys. Lita has been in that room for about an hour," Rei   
pointed out.  
"I'm going to go check on her," Ami said as she got up. She   
walked into Lita's room. Andrew and Lita where on the floor cuddling,   
and Andrew was playing with Lita's finger with the engagement ring.  
"What's going on here?" Ami asked. Lita and Andrew started to   
giggle.  
"ummmmmm Nothing much," Lita said trying to not to smile too much.  
"Lita where and when did you get that beautiful ring?" Ami asked.  
"Andrew, and about an hour ago," Lita said as she looked at the   
clock. Rei, Mina, Serena, Darien, Trent, JC, and John came running when   
they heard the word ring.  
"Ok what's going on. Lita and Andrew spill," Mina commanded.  
"Na not today," Lita joked. "Should we tell?" she whispered to   
Andrew.  
"We are getting married," Andrew said.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Serena screamed.  
"YESSSSSSSSSS," Lita said as she showed off her new ring.  
"Oh my gosh that is beautiful," Rei told Lita.  
"Thanks," Lita replied.  
"Congrates," John, JC, and Trent said.  
"Thanks," Andrew replied.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Darien asked.  
"Because I didn't know I was going to till last night," Andrew   
explained. "I've had this ring for a while. I got it when we started   
going out. It was going to be a present."  
"Awe you two are sooooo cute," Serena explained.  
"Thanks. look I need to tell Andrew something so can you guys   
give us a little privacy?" Lita asked.  
"Yea sure," Rei said as she dragged Serena away. Everyone else   
followed.  
"Andrew, I need to tell you something. I don't want to keep   
anything from you," Lita started.  
"What is it?" Andrew asked concerned.  
"I'm sailor Jupiter," Lita said quietly.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Andrew tried to say as quiet as he could.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER," Lita said. She turned in the Sailor   
Jupiter.  
"Oh my gosh," Ami screamed as she walked in on Sailor Jupiter and   
Andrew. "HOW COULD YOU?" She asked.  
"I had to," Lita explained. She turned back into Lita.  
"No you didn't," Ami told her.  
"Didn't what?" Rei asked.  
"She told him. You know. the ummmmmm thing," Ami tried to   
explain and NOT give it away.  
"AMI SHE HAD TO. SHE GETTING MARRIED." Rei bitched Ami out.  
"BUT STILL," Ami screamed back.  
"Lita what's going on?" Andrew asked.  
"Ami is Mercury, Rei is Mars, Serena is Moon, and Mina is Venus,"   
Lita explained.  
"Am I suppose to have a problem with this?" Andrew ask. "Jupiter   
Knight power!" Andrew said. All of a sudden Nephlite (Jupiter knight)   
was there.   
"Andrew????" Lita asked.  
"Yes?" Andrew replied.  
"Oh Andrew. I didn't know that," Lita said. She gave Andrew a   
big hug. Jupiter knight changed back into Andrew.  
"They are too," Andrew said referring to Trent (Mercury Knight),   
John (Venus knight), and JC (Mars knight).   
"Are you serious?" Lita asked. "I mean I know about Darien, but   
them too?"  
"Yes," The three knights said. JC, John, and Trent had   
transformed.  
"That means we are all destine," Lita pointed out.  
"Uh yeah," Ami said as she kissed her knight.   
(ok people I'm going to explained. I know it has a weird twist. NO   
FLAMES ok.)  
"Mina, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you this way," John   
explained. Mina had started to cry.  
"It's ok. It had to come out sometime," Mina replied.  
"So We are destiny?" Rei asked.  
"I guess so," JC replied.  
"No wonder my fire readings have should Mars Knight," Rei   
explained.   
"I guess so," JC replied.  
"So I guess that mean we are all going to have to live with one   
another for EVER," Serena pointed out.  
"I guess so. I can live with this," Lita said as she kissed   
Andrew.  
"me too," John and Mina said as they kissed.  
"Same here," Ami and Trent got out taking a breath from kissing.  
"OH YEAH," Rei and JC said.  
"YEAH, WE ARE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!!" Serena screamed.  
"Hey don't forget about us," Michelle, Amara, and Setsuna said as   
they came through the door.  
"Who are you three with?" Lita asked.  
"I'm with Amara," Michelle explained.  
"OH YEAH. I remember Luna said that Uranus and Neptune where   
destine," Lita finally got back into reality.  
"Me?? I haven't got anyone YET, that is," Setsuna explained.  
"So what do we do know?" Lita asked.  
"Get married. I love you Lita, My Queen," Andrew said as he began   
to kiss Lita again.  
  
THE END!!!   
Ok.. this is it till I figure out how to write the 3 part.. I dunno.. Maybe next year.. I know that the grammar, and story structure sucks.. I wrote it like 1 and 1/2 years ago, and I don't want to write it ALL over again.... Well, REVIEW THIS!!! I know it's crappy.. But DARN  
  
Xan 


End file.
